Requirements
Rules How to Join : We often get mails and questions from people that like to join this group. Sure you can join us, but we are not many people and we'd like to keep it that way, actually. However, we also like a fresh breeze around here and a talented writer is always welcome. However we have rules and requirements. full-time member : As such, you are only in BTM and you have one (or more) characters that only you play. : You have created a character and want this one in BTM? Make sure it fits our storylines and it is not already existing (this counts for the face for your character, too). : You want to create a character? Same rules as above. You can always contact the page owners for help and inspiriation. : You just want to join BTM but you have no idea about a character? We have some characters that are on hiatus or in need to be made/played. If interested in one, you can take this account. Affiliate : As an affiliate you are no full-time member; means: you can have your own character and you don't necessarily have to join us in the meaning of becoming one of our writers officially. Because we are a multiverse after all, we interact with you and have you in our (greater) storylines. It doesn't matter from where your character originates, if it is canon or not. We will not ask you to adjust it to our group unlike full-time members. Other options : You don't have to be in our group or an affiliate to interact with our characters, however. Most of us like minor storylines or rigmarole with other RPers from all kind of universes. If you however like to develop a storyline with one of us, just contact the player. Though some players are already bound in a big storyline, they may not always be able to do a side-storyline. Asking though will not hurt and we are friendly folks. : For questions, send a mail to btmgroupinfo(@)gmail.com; the subject should be Enlisting : For all options mentioned above you will have to fulfil the following requirements: *you must be 17 years of age or older *your writing style must be (very) good *because we love horror, you should be daring *our players have no problem with other mature themes when it is part of the storyline; thus such as sexual themes, however you can decide yourself if you play it on-stream or not; we do like to point out to the fact that we do not accept people that are doing nothig else but cybersex *we don't accept people that are known for causing trouble *your characters must be very well developed in-RP rules *posting OOC is not a problem, however you should think of making an account solely for your Real-Life-Self *be respectful toward others, never forget that the other name is a human being, too *many people = many opinions *no godmodding *no cyberbullying *no insulting *enjoy your time off reality *if you should have a dispute with a player then DO NOT argue on stream but retreat to a private area and solve it that way *if you are harrassed by a user, contact the page owners and block the troublemaker right away *you are free to follow/unfollow whomever you want; we do not have a follow-back-rule and we certainly do not answer to questions of why we unfollowed someone; so we also do not post "who unfollowed me"-messages on our stream (this is strictly forbidden) *forbidden is also: non-stop posts of tumblr, formsping, horoscopes and other applications; and themes as bestiality and child-abuse; anything that goes too far will be removed *caps-lock can be funny but please do not overdo it : Breaking one or more of these rules will force us to remove you from our group. Category:Characters Category:rules